Ensnaring A Swordasman
by Feisty-Yume
Summary: What if it wasn't Luffy, but Ace who rescued Zoro from his impending death in Shells Town. And Zoro never joins the Straw Hat crew only to instead travel with Ace. Rating may change. Acezo!3
1. Meeting

Yume:Wrote this on a whim not sure if I have this just be a one shot or if i'll continue it or not well enjoy!

* * *

Speeding across the waters of the East Blue in his yellow striker Ace hums jadedly. Having come all the way out to the East Blue to visit his little brother Luffy; only to find he already set out to sea to become the king of the pirates disappointed and excited the fire user. So now here Ace was heading back to the Grand Line at a leisured pace enjoying the blissful peace while he still could. The wind ruffles Ace's hair threatening to blow away his orange hat. Pulling his striker to a halt Ace places his right hand on his trademark hat and surveys the area.

"Man I'm hungry now if I remember correctly there's a town with a military base around here somewhere," Ace mutters to himself face brightening as he sees a black blob on the horizon.

"Aha," Ace cries gleefully and heads to the town at full speed for a meal and maybe marine provided entertainment. Watching the blob quickly form into a land mass Ace smirks merrily at the huge marine base in the center of Shells Town. Pulling up to a small wooden dock Ace quickly anchors his striker and hops onto the dock. Ace straightens his hat as he walks into the town in search of a restaurant or saloon. The moment Ace step on the main road the villagers started cowering in fear some even resorting to running away as quickly and far as possible; while others huddled together whispering amongst themselves.

"Why did Fire Fist Ace have to come here especially after Roronoa Zoro just pissed off Captain Morgan's son?" An elderly man whispered harshly as Ace was walking past his huddled group. Pausing in quick thought Ace turned around to face the elderly man making quick work to block off any escape route the balding stout man could take with his flames.

"Excuse me but just who is this Roronoa Zoro and what'd he do to anger a marine captain's son hmm?" Ace politely inquired the now terrified civilian. Gulping quite loudly the old man raised a trembling hand and ran it through what little hair he had.

"He's an uprising bounty hunter they call him the pirate hunter and a demon in human skin he's a blood thirsty beast! I don't know why they arrested him but whatever the reason he probably deserved it," The old man relayed hurriedly and collapsed onto the ground when the fires went out. Ace just gave the old man a polite smile before turning around and walking towards the marine base hunger forgotten.

"A demon in human skin huh," Ace mumbled to himself lowering his head so his hat shadowed his eyes as a smirk settled on his lips. "This pit stop might be more interesting than I thought." Coming at a stop in front of the marine base's front gate Ace looks up at the top of the wall.

"Now I wonder where they'd keep this so called demon," Ace contemplated out loud walking up to the wall stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"In the base's court yard just beyond that wall your staring at and he's not a demon!" A little girl with brown hair pulled into low pig tails, wearing a long stripped shirt, and soft brown eyes answered Ace's musings.

"Hmm," Ace says turning around and crouching down to meet the girl's kind eyes, "My apologies miss I didn't mean to upset you I was just contemplating out loud based on the information I was given. Now what's a sweet little girl like you doing talking to such a dangerous pirate like myself let alone giving me the location of Roronoa Zoro? What's your name?"

"My name's Rika and old man Jiro said a really strong pirate was asking about Zoro-Chan, so I headed over here as fast as I could to ask you to please save Zoro-Chan! He didn't do anything bad he saved me from Helmeppo's pet wolf. He saved my life! Mama says the marines will execute him he doesn't deserve to die," Rika answered calmly at first but turning desperate, teary eyed and trembling at the end of her sentence. Ace pats Rika's head reassuringly ruffling her hair every now and then to calm her down. Once Rika stopped shaking Ace stood up resting his right hand on his hat and looking over at the wall that separated him from the pirate hunter.

"So you're saying Zoro's only crime is that he saved your life huh Rika," Ace asks glancing back at Rika to see her nod before turning back to the wall.

"Then don't worry I give you my word that I'll protect Roronoa Zoro from the Marines," Ace announced turning to Rika with a confident smile on his lips and a determined gleam in his amber eyes causing Rika's eyes to lite up and here face to break out into a grin.

"Thank you so much I don't now I could repay you," Rika breathed in relieved excitement.

"Hey give me some free food and we'll call it even," Ace chuckled as he jumped up on the wall to finally see what lay on the other side. Ace raises an eyebrow as he spots a green haired young man with a dark green bandana tied around his head, a loose white shirt, a green haramaki, tight dark green almost black pant and boots. Ace allowed his eyes to roam over the bounty hunter's tied up lean muscular body in appreciation and obvious want. Licking his lips in anticipation Ace jumps off the wall and lands with a soft thud, but that was enough to get the greenette's attention. Zoro lifts his head glaring fiercely at Ace as the fire user walks closer to him giving the pirate a full view of his handsome face and stunning grey eyes.

"Hello I'm Portgas D. Ace nice to meet you Roronoa Zoro," Ace greets calmly waving his right hand kindly.

"Get out of here you're an eyesore," Zoro demands eyes hardening as Ace simply chuckles and continues approaching the pirate hunter.

"My apologies but I'm afraid I can't do that you see I'm afraid I promised Rika I'd protect you from the Marines," Ace relays smoothly to the tied up greenette as he places his left arm above Zoro's head and leans over the younger smiling fully enjoying having the greenette helpless beneath him.

"She should really learn to mind her own business I made a deal with the selfish bastard I only have twelve days left so when they're up I'll be set free. Now scram I've never broken a deal before and I sure as hell don't plan to start now." Zoro snaps scowling at Ace grey eyes glaring fiercely into Ace's amber. Ace leans down brushing his lips against the shell of Zoro's ear resisting the urge bite, lick said ear or tug on the three golden earing dangling from it.

"Well then it's a real shame that Helmeppo doesn't feel that same way as you do because I heard he'll execute you before the twelve days are up," Ace whispered hotly into Zoro's ear before pulling away to stare into the bounty hunters eyes. The look of disbelief and pure fury in Zoro's gray eyes was an adorable and refreshing sight for Ace, not often do you run into such a straightforward and trustworthy man in marine captivity. They stayed like that for a few moments as Zoro searched Ace's eyes for any hint of deception and after finding none only then did the bounty hunter allow himself to relax.

"Fine, but only on two conditions; One you get my swords back from the marine captain's punk ass kid and two take down Captain Morgan," Zoro bargains never breaking eye contact with Ace who sees fierce determination and trust burn brightly in those grey eyes. Ace seeing an opportunity to take the adorably intriguing swordsman with him seized it without a second's hesitation.

"Is that a promise Roronoa," Ace inquires with mischievous curiosity as he flashes a calming smile.

"I give you my word as a swordsman if you get me my swords I'll go with you pirate." Zoro vowed looking at Ace with honest eyes. Smirking Ace pushed off the post Zoro was tied to and turned his gaze to the Marine base.

"Perfect. I'll hold you to your word swordsman and you can be sure I'll make sure you never break this promise you made to me." Ace declares firmly walking away from a confused and slightly pissed Zoro and right up to the base's front door. Turning his right arm into fire Ace punches the doors off their hinges before allowing his entire body to turn into flames. Ace slips into the base without detection due to all the dust, ruble, and panicking marines. Once Ace slipped past all the marines that were guarding the entrance which wasn't much he shifted back to his flesh and blood form. Walking along the elaborate hallways of the base Ace wondered where they would keep Zoro's swords at. Turning a corner Ace was comes face to face with blond man dressed in a dark suit.

"Excuse me sir but could you direct me to where Roronoa Zoro-," Ace began to questioned the man politely, but was rudely cut off by the blond man.

"Ugh that bastard killed my precious wolf so I tied him up to suffer and took his swords to my room as a souvenir. He's only getting what he deserves for crossing me which in turn is crossing my father the commanding officer of this base. So what would you want with that scum," The man screeched in a very snobbish and bratty manner pointing accusingly at Ace. Ace lowers his head just enough for his hat to shadow his amber eyes smiling wickedly at the blond man as he stuffs his left hand in his pocket; while raising his right in the air in a nonchalant shrug and setting it ablaze. The blond man, Helmeppo, Ace presumes shrieks in terror staring at Ace in horror.

"Oh I'm just here to hold up my end of the deal that makes that swordsman mine is all now you'll take me to your room Helmeppo so I can retrieve Zoro's swords then you'll run to your father and tell him that Fire Fist Ace says hello," Ace answers Helmeppo's question as he walked up to the cowering brat lifting his head wicked grin still in place and a murderous gleam in his eyes saying 'shut up and do what I say or die'. Helmeppo nods his head tensely trembling all over skin extremely pale as he wordlessly leads an all flesh and bone Ace down several corridors and a few flights of stairs. Stopping in front of two slightly bigger doors than the rest Helmeppo quickly opened the doors to the frivolously decorated room. Three swords leaned against the farthest wall next to a big window overlooking the base's courtyard where Zoro was tied up. Silently walking across the room Ace knelt down grabbed all three swords stood back up and smirks kicking the window open shattering the glass. Quickly securing the swords onto his hip Ace steps onto the ledge of the window he just broke.

"Now be a good little brat and tell your father hi for me Kay," Ace instructs Helmeppo coldly before jumping off into the court yard bellow. Deftly landing only a few feet away from the tied up swordsman Ace checks to see if the swords are still intact. Ace briskly walks up to the greenette smiling triumphantly while Zoro just stares at him with scrutinizing eyes. As soon as Zoro sees the swords secured at Ace's hip relief quickly flashes through his grey eyes.

"You got my swords I see," Zoro notes watching Ace cautiously as the fire user leaned over him as he did previously.

"I did. Say Zoro how'd you feel about traveling the seas with me?" Ace inquires the younger tilting Zoro's chin up with his right hand so he could look directly into the swordsman's grey eyes.

"Normally I'd say fuck off and I have no interest in becoming a criminal but considering the fact that it's either that or die. Then fine I'll acquiesce myself to becoming your personal swordsman," Zoro remarks passively breaking eye contact with Ace. Smiling excitedly Ace pushes off the post and walks to the back where Zoro's body won't get in the way of burning off the ropes. Putting his right index finger against the post Ace sets it a blaze before swiftly swiping said finger across the post. The ropes fell to the floor silently as Zoro stood up fully and stretched his aching muscles. Turning around to face Ace Zoro holds out his hand gesturing to his swords still secured to Ace's hip. Nodding understandingly Ace unfastens the swords from his hip as he walks around the post and next to Zoro and hands the swords over to the swordsman. Zoro takes them gratefully and quickly fastens them to the right side of his waist. Zoro also removes the dark green bandana from his head and deftly ties it around his left bicep.

"Come on Zoro let's get out of here Rika promised me free food as a thank you for saving you," Ace states wrapping his arm around the swordsman's waist before dragging him off the marine base's premises. Though Ace didn't get very far before Zoro quickly hit him in the head causing the poor fire user to stumble while the swordsman easily jumped over the wall. Smirking predatorily Ace licks his lips before smiling again and swiftly joining Zoro on the other side of the wall.

~3~*~3~*~3~*3~*~3~*~3~*3~*~3~*

"I can't thank you enough for saving Zoro-Chan even after you ate half of our stock Ace-kun," Rika shouts chirpily at Ace as he unties his striker from the dock Zoro standing next to him smiling kindly at Rika. Waving her arms wildly above her head Rika continues to shout farewells and thank yous happily. Ace picks up his bag quickly putting it on as he steps aboard his little ship before helping Zoro on board.

"Thanks for the feast it was great it was nice meeting you Rika bye," Ace shouts back to Rika before setting his feet a blaze pulling out of Shell Town's dock and out into the wide open sea. The wind ruffled Aces hair and Zoro's shirt who was hanging onto the striker mast so he wouldn't fall off. Zoro turns his head to look at Ace a smile playing at his lips.

"So where to now," Zoro asks curiously looking directly into Ace's amber eyes which lit up with glee.

"The Grand Line," Ace declares smiling warmly at the swordsman.

* * *

Yume: And yes I did just end it there! Review to let me know your thought and who knows I might just make this a chapter fic.

Yume: Oh and if I do make this a chapter fic I am open to any and all suggestion you may have!


	2. Flashback and Confessions

Yume:Well here you go my best attempt at a second chapter I'm just too impatient for my own good. I do hope you enjoy it though  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING Xs however many chapters this will be(not sure if i did this in the previous chapter)  
Warnings: Yoai male x male (just a kiss though), OOC, cursing, implied sexual themes(i think), and if encourage enough a lemon in a future chapter

* * *

Zoro watches in amazement as Ace slaughters five Sea Kings with a single fiery punch as if reminding the swordsman just how strong his traveling companion is. Ace turns to face Zoro with an easy smile and a confident gleam in his eyes. Looking back on it now Zoro realizes it was this strength and attitude that won his trust, respect, loyalty, and admiration back in Shells Town.

Flashback

_Landing soundly outside of the base Zoro stands up straight as he notices Rika pacing back and forth in front of the base gates. Ace lands deftly behind Zoro placing his hands on the swordsman's hips while resting is chin on Zoro's right shoulder._

"_Hey Rika look what I got," Ace called victoriously grabbing Rika's attention as she looks up in time to see Ace wrap his arms around Zoro's waist. Zoro swiftly elbows Ace in the stomach resulting in the pirate staggering a step back as Rika rushes over to the two young men. Rika ran right up to Zoro and threw her arms around him in a gleeful hug._

"_Zoro-Chan!" Rika cried out in relived happiness unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Zoro smiled gently down at Rika as he rubbed her back soothingly. Ace walks up next to Zoro patting the swordsman on the shoulder._

"_Now why don't you two head over to Rika's, while I finish up my end of the deal Zoro. And if my little birdie did his job right Captain Morgan should be here any minute now," Ace stated walking up to the base's gate and stopping ten feet away. Rika gasped in surprise and slight fear at the mention of the Marine base's Commander. Zoro looked over at the pirate in slight interest as marines could be heard heading towards the front gate._

"_It's Marine Captain Morgan," Rika's whispers trembling as everything went silent and the base's front gates began to open. A whole battalion of marine officers stood on the other side of the gate and right in the center of them all was a freakishly tall man with scarred tan skin, blond hair, wearing a captain coat, and an axe for a hand (Captain Morgan). Captain Morgan raised his axe hand pointing it straight at Ace with a smug look on his face._

"_See men even Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard pirates recognizes my strength and challenges me to a fight," Captain Morgan hollers looking back at the marines behind him voice filled with ignorant confidence. Fearful and nervous whispers broke out among the battalion of marines._

"_Nah I'm just here to take you down, so I can steal your interesting prisoner over there," Ace begins to reply gesturing over to Zoro, "but, don't worry this won't take long. It'll all be over after a single strike," Ace finished coolly holding his right fist in the air and resting his left hand on his right bicep. Rika looks at Ace in wonder and concern as Captain Morgan lets out an angry grunt glaring._

"_Who do you think you are talking to you pirate scum," Captain Morgan shouts as Ace closed the distanced between them in the blink of an eye. Captain Morgan stared in shock at Ace as the fire user fell towards him right fist set ablaze. Ace brought his fist down on Captain Morgan's face harshly sending the tall blond man flying into the base as the fire user landed effortlessly. Standing up straight while fixing his hat Ace turns around to face Zoro and Rika with an easy smile on his face and confident gleam in his eyes._

End Flashback

"Wow that was a lot of Sea Kings huh," Ace laughed smoothly bright amber eyes staring directly into Zoro's gray. Zoro hums briefly while adverting his eyes away from Ace's intense gaze blushing slightly. The pirate often had this effect on Zoro especially after discovering Ace's sleeping habit of cuddling and apparent disregard for personal space. Upon seeing the slight blush spread across Zoro's face Ace relaxed smile turns into a pleased one. Zoro glance at Ace from the corner of his eye a slightly curious look in his grey eyes.

"Hey Ace um why did you set out to sea," Zoro asks Ace in an indifferent manner but the fire user could detect the underlining curiosity. Ace turns his attention to the far off horizon as the striker they're riding skids across the ocean's surface.

"To find the answer to a question that only life can answer," Ace replied reminiscing on his childhood before turning to face Zoro with a somber expression on his face. Zoro finds it impossible to look away from Ace's eyes as the fire looks at him like that.

"And what about you Zoro why'd you go off and become a bounty hunter wandering the East Blue," Ace inquires the swordsman the somber expression never leaving his face.

"I made a promise with a friend that one of us would become the world's strongest swordsman she died the next day so now it's my goal and dream to keep that promise," Zoro answer with a tender smile on his face and fierce determination reflecting in his grey eyes. Ace hums thoughtfully at this new piece of information he just learned about the swordsman.

Ace turns to face the horizon again with a puzzled look on his face. When Ace first laid eyes on Zoro three weeks ago he had to have the swordsman that why he made that deal with Zoro in the first place. As Ace got to know the difficult ex-bounty hunter more and more something started to stir inside him. Zoro was true to his word, loyal, brash, tad lazy, (though Zoro denies it) has a horrible sense of direction, compassionate, honorable, and honest so unlike many others that Ace had encountered and bedded. This only furthered Ace's desire to claim the swordsman as his and only his. From everything Ace has learned about the swordsman he could tell that Zoro lived by strict personal morals that would keep him from engaging in Ace's usual type of relationships. And Ace was perfectly fine with this because he didn't want to have one of his normal flings with the swordsman he actually wanted something more much more with Zoro.

Zoro knew exactly what the feeling stirring inside him were. Though Ace annoyed the swordsman at first Zoro quickly learned there was a lot more to the fire user than an easygoing attitude. Ace was a lot cleverer than he let on; there was also a serious side to him that sent shivers down Zoro's spine; the fire user also had a kind and caring side to him that evoked nearly anyone to trust him; the pirate was polite to everyone they came across; extremely reckless; and tremendously loyal. Zoro knew without a doubt that he was quickly falling for Ace and there was nothing he could or wanted to do about it. Zoro looks slightly to the right side of the striker and sees a faint outline of a whale shaped ship.

"Oi Ace is that ship over there the Moby Dick," Zoro shouted over the rushing wind pointing in the direction of said ship. When the swordsman didn't get an immediate response Zoro turned his attention on the fire user. Ace was still looking out at the far off horizon in front of him and didn't even seem to hear what Zoro said, but instead lost in thought. Zoro sighs irritably gripping the striker's mast tightly with his left arm he leans forward grabbing Ace's hat and swiftly pulls it down and off the fire user's head. The side straps of the orange hat catch on Ace's chin yanking the fire user's head roughly back and snapping him out of his thoughts. Ace turn around to face Zoro left eyebrow rose in an incredulous look.

"That ship it's the Moby Dick right," the swordsman states simply frowning while pointing directly to the right and at the distant ship. Ace gives Zoro a once over before turning to look in the direction the swordsman's pointing in. Eyes widening slightly in surprise at see the ship was in fact the Moby Dick and he almost sailed past it.

"Oh! Yeah that's the Moby Dick alright," Ace replies embarrassedly veering the striker towards the Moby Dick and tuning his entire legs into flames hurtling towards the Moby Dick. Zoro let out a grunt of surprise as he grips the striker's mast even tighter than before so he wouldn't fall off and tucks Ace's hat to his chest so it doesn't fly off. Reaching the Moby Dick in record time Ace jumps off his striker before it even got close to the ship's hull and skillfully landing on the railing in a crouching position.

"Hey everybody I'm back," Ace shouted out to the entire ship gaining the attention of nearly all the men on board. Thatch, Marco, and Haruta walk over to where Ace is quickly to welcome the young fire user back home.

"Hey Ace welcome back" Thatch said cheerfully slinging his arm across Ace's shoulders laughing merrily as he gestures Haruta and Marco to do the same. Haruta simply give Ace a quick hug before stepping back with a huge grin on his face.

"It's good to have you home Ace," Haruta declares honestly while nudging Marco in the side. Marco grunts in slight discomfort and mock glares at Haruta for the uncalled for aggression which the small brunette returns. Thatch and Ace simply laugh as they watch the exchange of mock glares

"How was your trip did you see your little brother," Marco asks curious about the fire user's answer as a smile spreads across his lips as he ruffles the raven's hair. Ace simply chuckles playfully swatting Marco's hand away as he steps off the railing and stands up on the deck. Zoro was startled when Ace jumped off the striker but was glad he did otherwise the two would have crashes into Moby Dick's hull. But instead Zoro coasted to a stop just before reaching the hull thanks to Ace's reckless move. Zoro sighed looking up to the railing where he could see Ace standing near talking to a blonde and two brunettes joyously. Zoro grudgingly puts Ace's hat on as he looks for a way to safely reach the Moby Dick's deck. Seeing a rope hanging down over the railing Zoro grabs it and gives an experimental tug. When the rope grew taunt the greenette figured the other end was tied securely to something on the ship. Zoro quickly secures the rope to Ace's striker so it wouldn't drift away before he starts climbing up said rope.

"Man so you went all that way just to see Luffy only to have just missed him by a day or so! That must have sucked," Haruta states amazed as Thatch and Ace continue to laugh while Marco rolls his eyes in mock exasperation.

"I told you that'd be the outcome Ace but did you listen no," Marco halfheartedly scolds the younger fire user giving while lightly punching Ace in the shoulder.

"Haha yeah I know you did Marco but the trip was still worth it in the end," Ace declares between chuckles and a very pleased smirk on his lips. Marco and Haruta exchange a knowing glance before shaking their heads sigh while Thatch grins ear to ear laughing even harder than before.

"Ace did you go and piss the Marines off again," Thatch asks contentment lacing his every word as he eyes Ace suspiciously. Ace rubs the back of his neck chuckling happily.

"Well I probably did but that not what made this trip so worth it," Ace replies shrugging his right shoulder nonchalantly.

"You ran into Luffy anyway," Haruta asks curiously looking at Ace demandingly while crossing his arms over his chest. Ace shakes his head negatively at the three men surrounding him.

"Although that would have been nice but no," the young fire user replies to Haruta's question none the less before turning to Marco for his guess.

"You fucked a married man." Marco states blatantly raising his eyebrow curiously looking at the younger fire user. Haruta face palms for not thinking of that earlier while Thatch chuckles pleased and waiting to hear about Ace's latest sexual escapade.

"I wish," Ace merely states before bursting out in amused laughter due to the face his three nakama's reaction. Thatch nearly chokes on his own saliva, Haruta gaps at him in bewilderment, and Marco flinched back a bit with a pure dumbfounded expression on his normally calm and collected face.

"If not any of that then what," Haruta probes the still laughing Ace once his shock wore off. Ace held up is hand in a gesture for them to wait until he stopped laughing and caught his breath. Once Ace managed to catch his breath Marco and Thatch were over their shock as well and both of them plus Haruta were giving Ace their undivided attention.

"Well-" Ace started to say but was quickly interrupt.

"Oi Ace next time you decide to pull a stunt like that give me a little warning so I can save your ass if you mess up and fall into the sea you baka," Zoro growls at Ace practically straddling the Moby Dick's railing right foot resting securely on the deck with the young fire user's hat on his head and his left hand resting on the railing. Before either Marco, Thatch, or Haruta could think to even ask who the new comer was or attack the greenette Ace was already next to Zoro.

"Zoro," Ace purrs tenderly but there was an underline of desire in his voice that he three nakama picked up instantly. This was further enforced when Ace wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist while nuzzling the greenette's neck.

"Looks like Ace brought another one of his temporary partners home," Thatch whispers to Marco and Haruta while watching Zoro blush a light pink as the swordsman attempts to hit Ace off him. Marco and Haruta nod grudgingly giving Ace displeased looks. A fellow Whitebeard pirate who also came to welcome Ace back walks up to the raven and greenette.

"Hey Ace who's the hottie you got there," the man asks curious to who the open game was. Ace stops nuzzling Zoro's neck to turn and face his nakama smiling politely at the man.

"This is Roronoa Zoro and he's _**mine**_, so hands off," Ace states voice dangerously low and putting emphasis on the word mine as his eyes shined murder for anyone who dared defy him.

"Or not," Haruta says sweat dropping at Ace's unusual display of possessiveness while Thatch dumbly nods in agreement and Marco shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well he is wearing Ace's hat," Marco comment off handedly causing those around him to hum in agreement.

"Excuse me who the fuck is yours," Zoro seethes at Ace pulling on the raven's hair so the fire user would face him. Ace swiftly turns to look Zoro directly in the eyes desire and affection shining in his amber eyes.

"You are Zoro," Ace states huskily before suddenly closing the gap between them and capturing Zoro's lips in a fiery kiss. Zoro gasped slightly in surprise at the sudden kiss which Ace took full advantage of by thrusting his tongue past the parted lips and inside the swordsman's mouth. Zoro knew this was bad that if he allowed himself to be caught up in the kiss he'd become addicted to the taste of ash, spice, and kiwis that was Ace, but before he could push the fire user away the raven's tongue left his mouth. Though instead of ending the kiss Ace simply bites Zoro's bottom lip dragging a slight moan from the swordsman causing the fire user to smirk into the kiss and wrap his left arm around the swordsman's waist while the other tangled in green locks. Thrusting his tongue back inside Zoro's mouth Ace coxes the swordsman's own tongue to play causing the greenette to groan in pleasure. Throwing caution aside Zoro's uses his right hand to grip Ace's shoulder drawing the raven closer as he battles for dominance within his mouth. Only then does Ace break the kiss and nuzzles the blushing and slightly panting Zoro's neck.

"All mine," Ace murmurs against Zoro's neck happily pulling the swordsman off the railing and hugging the greenette to his bare chest. Zoro sighs blushing madly not even bothering to resist anymore.

"If this is your way of asking me to be your boyfriend your even more reckless than I thought," Zoro murmurs exasperatedly looking up at Ace who merely smiles sheepishly in return.

"But I suppose that's one reason why I like you so much," Zoro sighs out embarrassed to have confessed in front of so many of Ace's nakama. Several groans of disappointment and sighs of sympathy were heard throughout the gathered Whitebeard pirates while Ace simply chuckles.

"I like you too Zoro enough to keep you and not let anyone else touch you," Ace tells Zoro tenderly with a smile to match while caressing his right cheek. Zoro's grey eyes soften as he returns the smile with a red blush still adorning his cheeks.

"Now c'mon let me introduce you to my family," Ace states happily grinning widely from ear to ear as he drags Zoro to the center of the ship to begin official introductions of his family and boyfriend.

* * *

Yume: I'm so sorry i failed you but the next chapter will be better i promise! Leave your thoughts in a review plz. If you have any suggestion or ideas you'd like me to do feel free to pm me or leave it in a review cuz i'm open to them.


End file.
